Beautiful Stranger
by sTaR SNipEr
Summary: Ryoma walks in on two lovers and his world is shattered.


Hey yo I'm back :D I should be continuing a bunch of other fics but this came otuta the blue so I decided to post it since I've been totally lacking in hahaha :P Well anyway, this is a Mystery!person/Ryoma, but only for maybe the first few chapters, the best part is that you all get to vote as to who you want Ryoma to end up with just cause I feel like writing it like that XD The only catch it, it has to be someone from Hyotei and you'll soon see why...

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TENIPURI...IF I DID, RYOMA'S LOVER WOULD BE A TENTACLE PLANT :D

* * *

When he found them together, he didn't know whether to run, scream or cry.

Well, he definitely wasn't going to do the last one, not while they were there. And his voice seemed to disappear so he opted for the first option. _Run_.

He backed away as quietly as he could, his vision thrown out of focus as he turned around too quickly and made a run for it, knowing that they couple would be too engaged to notice he had even been there.

He didn't know how fast he'd been running, or where he was going, his body seemed to go on auto-pilot taking him wherever his legs led him until he nearly collapsed form exhaustion. It was first time he took the time to observe his surroundings. It was a pretty well off community, clean, tress dotting the streets, and a courtyard not too far away. In front of him stood a school that one would mistake for a castle of some sort, with high walls and a grandeur appearance.

Hyotei Gakuen Junior High.

Ryoma clenched his fists and wiped away tears that threatened to spill. It wasn't supposed to affect him like _this_. He wasn't supposed to cry over a stupid _infatuation_ with a _guy_ no less. Well, okay, the guy part didn't bother him so much anymore, he'd had one or two relationships like that in America. But when they were over or when something didn't work out, it didn't hurt. So why did it hurt now? He hadn't even been with _him._ So why did it rip him to shreds when he saw them together?

Ryoma looked to the sky. The sun was setting, and it looked beautiful from here. Even with all the tall buildings, the scene before him was still set for romance, where trees, buildings, or hills didn't hide the sunset, just the horizon. Anyone could see it for miles. Boy Wonder found himself staring as it slowly grew darker and more empty, and still no one passed by, which he was somewhat thankful for.

Suddenly, something wet splashed against his neck, bringing him out of his hypnotic gaze. Golden eyes blinked in surprise as Ryoma realized he'd been crying. He smiled bitterly.

"Mada mada dane," he managed to croak out, his voice crack with every word. He reprimanded himself for he hadn't cried in years, so why now?

Boy Wonder decided to let the tears fall, despite it all, because in a way, it relieved him. There was no one there to question his actions for whatever reason, so it was safe, just this once. He'd forget about the whole ordeal tomorrow, hopefully. Ryoma wasn't one to brood over petty things like lovers and unrequited love. What point was there if the other person didn't care for you? It didn't stop the stupid pain though, and he hated it. Ryoma realized that he'd grown too attached; he was too comfortable around _him_, around everyone. Maybe it was because he thought they actually cared this time. Japan wasn't America.

A smirk played on the boy's lips he would have laughed if his vocal cords could work. What made Japan different from America? People were the same everywhere. Using others only for their own interest, even he practiced it. Everyone got hurt every once in a while, it never did any good to dwell on it, pity got you nowhere.

Ryoma sighed and looked to the sky again, the sun had already disappeared but the sky was still a little bright. He should be heading home now while he could still see somewhat straight but his legs didn't feel like moving. He could stay here a little longer, besides, the weather was warm, he wouldn't freeze, and it was nice being secluded from society, with no one watching him. Or so he thought.

Almost half an hour later, Ryoma had passed out against the wall he was leaning against. Fatigue, along with the stress from the day's events had been too much on his small body, not to mention, he had been sitting there for a long time. From behind one of the walls, a tall figure sporting a Hyotei tennis uniform finally made his appearance. It was his turn to lock up and he'd just happen to leave as soon as the younger boy came running to the school, exhausted and nearly in tears.

Surprised and curious, he'd hid behind one of the buildings, hoping the other hadn't seen him, and Boy Wonder hadn't. He'd watched him the whole, what was it, four, five hours? He almost gasped when he saw the freshman prodigy cry without realizing it; the other had been too captivated by the sunset or lost in his own thoughts to notice.

Now that Ryoma was out cold, it was safe to come out. The older boy observed him with careful eyes, making sure that he really was out, for he did not want his presence betrayed. When the freshman didn't move, save for the slow rise and fall of his breathing, the other picked him up, called a taxi from his cell phone, and brought him home, finding the younger boy's address on his school ID.

The ride there was of course, completely silent. The older boy couldn't help but stare at Ryoma with a small amount of sympathy, it was easy to tell his heart had been broken. The older boy softly caressed the other's check, sighing softly. Hopefully, he would be okay in the morning.

It wasn't like he'd be there to check anyway.

* * *

Well, there you go, I also wrote this on my LiveJournal, go to my profile for the link, it's on the homepage. You can vote there or tell me who you want him to end up in a review, please leave one? If you don't say anything else but who you want Ryoma with, I shall be very happy:P Anyway, top choices are: 

**1. **Atobe  
**2. **Hiyoshi  
**3. **Oshitari  
**4.** Other (if there is an other, please specify in a review and don't vote on the poll on my LJ, otherwise, I won't know if you want him with Shishdo or Kabaji >>

All right, that's all for now (blows kiss) Love ya guys:D

Seiya


End file.
